WHA? WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE?
by zherlthsh
Summary: Natsu dan geng-nya baru tau kalo di negeri sebrang sono -yang author ndiri juga kaga tw dmn-, ada penyihir-penyihir lain!Akhirnya mreka ksna.. Tapi? Pas sampe bukannya seneng, malah PUNDUNG! Sebabnya : mreka ktemu Draco Malfoy sih.. RnR!


Disclaimer :

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Genre : niatnya mau dimasukkin ke "GAJE" tapi kayaknya kaga ada genre begitu, jadi ya saya masukkan ke Humor ((padahal sih kaga lucu ama skali))

Rated : Uhmm saya sendiri bingung, awalnya mo ngasi K+ tapi kayaknya bakalan ada kata-kata kasar, jadi mau saya masukin ke T, tapi kayaknya kata-kata kasar itu akhir-akhirnya klewatan jadi kayaknya ke M? ga pantes juga si di M, T aja deh *dor*

WARNING! Typo, abal, OOC, gaje, garing,bahasa campur ada baku ada yang ga baku, lebih menjijikan dari kaos kaki (?), membingungkan, dan hal buruk lainnya muahahaha [?]

Don't like? Don't read! Just click the "BACK" button -_-"d

.

.

Natsu dan geng-nya itu baru-baru ini denger kabar kalau di negeri seberang sono, - yang author sendiri juga ngga tau ada dimana—ada penyihir-penyihir lain. Otomatis, mereka penasaran banget siapa mereka-mereka itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi kesana ,dan dengan bantuan author yang sakti, mereka dengan mudah dapat mencapai tempat itu. Sesampainya disana, eh bukannya seneng, malah jadi pundung. Pasalnya pas baru dateng, mereka ketemu sama penyihir paling NYUEBELIN sepanjang jaman ; Draco Malfoy. Akhirnya Natsu dkk. Berniat ngerjain si Draco Malfoy, dan Lucy mau gak mau ikutan jadi korban juga. OK, this is it…

.

-OoO-

.

**WHA-? WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE?**

_**Hari Minggu yang cerah. Natsu dan geng-nya lagi asyik ngobrol di tepi pantai. Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada orang ngomong-ngomong soal penyihir-penyihir yang ada di negeri seberang. Natsu yang emang dari sananya hobi banget nguping, akhirnya malah nyuekin geng-nya, dan nguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu.**_

_**Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Natsu selesai nguping…**_

"Oi, pren, tau ga tadi gua ngapain?" tanya Natsu ke geng-nya

"Mana gua tau, lu tadi tiba-tiba nyuekin gua, trus pergi ke arah sana," Jawab Lucy ketus, yah dia agak kesal karena tadi Natsu nyuekin

"Yeee… Gitu aja ngambek .." Balas Natsu

Gray langsung memotong karena memang penasaran "Eh, emangnya ada apaan sih? Emang lu barusan ngapain?"

"Tau gak… gua tadi…" Kata Natsu lambat sambil setengah bisik-bisik, yang kemudian sukses dijitak sama Gray, gara-gara ga ngasi-ngasi tau ada apaan.

"Ah, apaan sih, dari tadi tau gak, tau gak. Udah cepetan mau bilang apa?" Gray lama-lama emosi juga

"Oke-oke. Barusan itu gua nguping. Eh, ternyata ga sia-sia gua nguping, asik juga tuh yang diobrolin ama dua orang tadi…" Jawab Natsu

"Emang apaan? " Erza akhirnya ikut bicara juga karena penasaran.

"Itu.. Gua denger-denger dari orang tadi, katanya ada penyihir-penyihir lain loh, selain kita-kita, anggota Fairy Tail, pentem-pentem apalah itu yang udah pada bubar, dan luaeen-luaeen yang di sekitar-sekitar sini lah.." Jawab Natsu lagi

Lucy cuma cengo

Gray garuk-garuk kepala

Happy muter-muter

"…."

"Lu bisa ngomong jelasan dikit ga sih?" Kata Erza setelah beberapa saat hening

"Aduh Erzaaaa… Kok tumben banget lu jadi bloon!" Kata Natsu yang sebel, dia nganggepnya sih udah ngejelasin dengan bener.

"Egila, enak aja! Lu tuh yang bolot! Ngomong ga jelas banget sih!" kata Erza ketus

Natsu memutar matanya.. Mencari-cari kata untuk menjelaskan dengan lebih JELAS..

"Uhmm.. Intinya.. di negeri seberang itu ada penyihir lain selain kita.. Yah, gua kira sih selama ini penyihir-penyihir itu cuma ada di cerita Fairy Tail, karangan Mashima-sensei.. Ya kita-kita doang ini…" Akhirnya Natsu berbicara.

"APA? " kata Gray sambil loncat dari pohon

"UAPAAA?" kata Happy sambil nyebur ke laut

"WUAPAAAA?" Kata Lucy sambil mangap gede

"APUAAAAAAA?" Kata Erza dengan niru muka Wendy pas di C*medy Pr*ject _**(Jangan dibayangkan demi keselamatan pembaca)**_

"Apa loh?" kata Natsu sambil garuk-garuk kepala, ga nyangka temen-temennya sampe kaget segitunya

"Seriusan?" tanya Erza

"Yoa sist.." Jawab Natsu sok gaul

"Gimana kalau kita nyoba kesana? Penasaran guaaaa… ihiy siapa tau nemu cowo cakep," Kata Lucy dan sukses membuat Erza nempelin tangan ke jidat Lucy.

"Hooh, setuju gua ama Lucy, kadang bosen juga disini-sini aja, Cuma ketemu ama penyihir ini-ini aja.. Siapa tau seru disana?" Kata Gray sambil ngangguk-ngangguk, pertanda setuju sama usulan Lucy

"Emang menarik sih, gua juga pengen.. Masalahnya, KITA KESANA PAKE APA WOY BEGO!" Seru Erza sambil muncrat-muncrat

"Yah.. Kan tinggal minta tolong author aja.. Woy author sene bentar dong..!" Pinta Natsu

.

.

_**- Petir menyambar, laut bergejolak -**_

_**- Pohon kelapa di pantai tumbang, kelapanya jatoh di kepala Gray -**_

_**BGM : Monastery in Disguise – Demolay**_

_**- Author muncul di hadapan Team Natsu -**_

.

.

"Haee! Ada apa ya manggil saya ?" Author celingukan bingung

"Alah, ga usah sok bingung , kan lu yang bikin ini fic.." Jawab Natsu

"Oiya, ya ya.. Jadi maksud kalian memanggil saya, mau minta diteleport-in ke negeri seberang sono kan?" Tanya author

"Yoa," jawab Natsu, dengan sok gaul lagi

"Asik, gua bakat jadi peramal, " kata author sambil joget diatas tipi yang entah muncul darimana

"Alah, udah cepetan!" Kata Lucy

"Sip.. sip.." Jawab author, sambil ancang-ancang mau ngirim mereka ke negeri seberang

"Eh, bentar…" Gray mencegah author mengirim mereka ke negeri seberang

"Ado apo Gray?" Tanya author

"Laen kali, kalo mau muncul di hadapan kita, biasa aje ye, kaga usah lebe-lebe amat begitu.. Pake BGM segala pula.." Jawab Gray

"…?" Author bingung " Kan keren Gray?" Kata author

"KEREN KEPALANYA ITU YA! KEREN YA KEREN , TAPI ITU KELAPA GA USAH KENA KEPALA GUA JUGA KALEE!" Kata Gray lagi sambil mencak-mencak saking emosi-nya

"Ups… sorry-sorry, diluar skenario.." Kata author sambil pura-pura kaget

"Yaudah deh, cepetan aja kirim kita ke negeri seberang.." Erza memotong karena udah ga sabar

"WOKE!" Setelah bilang gitu , dengan semangatnya author langsung nendang Team Natsu ke arah negeri seberang sono.

"GAA GENE JUGAAAA AUTHOR BEGOOO! $#*T#IGEGVDV(U)**^^$%%###!"kata Team Natsu kompak ngata-ngatain author

"Pas giliran ngatain gua aja kompak.." Author pun pergi setelah sweatdrop ria.

.

-OoO-

_**.**_

_**Karena author mengirim mereka ke negeri seberang sono dengan cara yang ga normal, yakni dengan DITENDANG, yah.. otomatis Team Natsu pingsan..  
><strong>_

_Setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka sadar…_

"Ebuset, dimana kita?" Tanya Lucy sambil toleh kanan-kiri

"Tadi kan kita ditendang ama kuso-author itu sampe sini.." Jawab Gray sambil pegang kepalanya.

"Ah, iya ya…" Lucy keliatannya sudah inget.

"Ya sudahlah, kan udah sampe sini, jalan-jalan aja deh yuk.." ajak Erza

"YOK MAREEE!" Jawab Natsu, Happy, Gray dan Lucy kompak

Mereka akhirnya berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah semak-semak.

**DUAAKK!**

"WATAAOOO!" Natsu megang kepalanya yang abis kebentur sesuatu yang sangat keras, yang ternyata adalah pagar….

"Kau tidak apa-apa natsu?" Tanya Happy

"Ga apa-apa, apanya coba? Jelas-jelas gua kejedot genee!" Jawab Natsu jengkel

"Eh, tapi.. Kenapa ada pagar beginian coba?" Tanya Erza

"Iya juga ya… Loh apa itu?" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ukiran kecil di tembok sebelah pagar, tempat Natsu kebentur barusan

"Kediaman Malfoy..?" Kata Lucy sambil membaca tulisan itu

"….. Kalo kediaman.. berarti kita mendarat di..?" Gray berbicara dengan nada panik

"Rumah orang? WHAT THE HELL? AUTHOR SIAL!" kata Erza sambil mengumpat

.

.

_**Rupanya eh rupanya.. Mereka dari tadi; tanpa sadar, ngomong dengan suara yang super keras, sampai akhirnya, pemilik rumahnya keluar….**_

_**Emang bener kata orang, apes gak kemana….**_

.

.

_**Pemilik rumah itu, berambut pirang,-nyaris mendekati putih, kulitnya pucat, matanya abu-abu, dan wajahnya runcing. Yah, memang keren sih, tapi sorot matanya membuat dia tampak sangat mengerikan (( mungkin juga karena marah , ada 4 orang aneh, beserta 1 ekor kucing yang gak kalah anehnya, seenaknya masuk ke halaman rumahnya ))**_

.

.

_**Berhubung makhluk dunia Harry Potter ngga bisa ngomong pake bahasa Jepang**_

_**Dan makhluk Fairy Tail ga bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris**_

_**Yah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri, pokoknya di fic ini pake bahasa Indonesia XD – author dirajam –**_

.

.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya pemilik rumah itu dingin

Team Natsu langsung gemeteran

"Kami.. i..itu kami…" Lucy nyoba jawab, tapi gak bisa saking gemeternya

"Kami ini dari Fairy Tail.." Akhirnya Erza yang jawab, yah , Erza paling bisa ngendaliin diri sih

"Fairy Tail? Apa itu? Nama kelompok? Aku tidak pernah dengar, pastinya kalian cuma kumpulan dari darah-lumpur itu.." Katanya dengan nada menghina

.

_**Walaupun Team Natsu ngga ngerti apa itu darah-lumpur, tapi mereka merasa kalo si pemilik rumah itu menghina mereka, secara nada dan gaya ngomongnya sesuatu banget – author dibacok –**_

_**.**_

"Lah awakmu dewe emange sopo?" Tanya Natsu

"Lah, Natsu sejak kapan jadi orang Jawa?" tanya Lucy sambil cengo

"Gua niru aja yang sirmulat sirmulat itu.. Jadi, siapa situ emangnya?" Tanya Natsu lagi ke pemilik rumah

Pemilik rumah yang kesal ditanya begitu langsung menjawab dengan pedas "Aku siapa? Aku DRACO MALFOY! Penyihir terhebat, dan PEMILIK RUMAH INI!"

"Ohh.. penyihir juga.." Kata Gray sambil ngupil

"Juga? Kurasa kalian tidak pantas disebut penyihir, gelandangan.." Kata Draco dengan nada yang lebih menghina dari sebelumnya

"EEH? Bajingan lo!" Kata Gray muncrat, sambil ancang-ancang ngluarin Ice Hammer nya

_Tapi dicegah Erza…_

"Biarin aja Gray.. Udah tinggal aja.." Kata Erza sambil menarik tangan Gray. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Mr. Malfoy.." kata Erza lagi dengan nada merendahkan plus tatapan membunuh

.

_**Akhirnya Team Natsu meninggalkan kediaman Malfoy itu, setelah jalan kurang lebih 5 km dan kurang lebih 2 jam.. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Diagon Alley, yah begitu tulisan di papannya.**_

_**Sampai di Diagon Alley, mereka niatnya mau nyari penginapan, tapi karena sadar ga punya uang, mereka mutusin untuk nyopet. Natsu dengan senang hati nglakuinnya, selain raja nguping raja copet juga sih..**_

_**Beruntung, yang mereka copet orang kaya duitnya banyak banget.. Darimana Team Natsu tau kalau duit yang mereka dapet banyak? Yah.. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab, itu jangan dipermasalahin…**_

_**Akhirnya mereka nyari penginapan dan akhirnya dapet. Sebelum tidur mereka ngumpul dulu, diskusi, mereka yang udah sebeeeeel banget ama Malfoy, niat mau ngerjain dia…**_

_**.**_

"Pren! Gimana kalo kita kerjain aja itu pirang? Tanya Natsu ke geng-nya

"SETUJU GUAA! UDAH KERJAIN HABIS-HABISAN AJAAA! " Gray langsung nyaut, udah bener-bener benci ama Malfoy rupanya

"Tapi gimana kita ngerjainnya?" Tanya Erza

"itu… Hehehe.." Natsu nyengir

.

.

TBC-

.

.

* * *

><p>Oke , thanks for reading XD<p>

Saya harus cepet-cepet pergi sebelum makhluk fairy tail + malfoy nghajar saya

muahuahauhauha

Review ya! Saya hanya akan lanjut ke chap 2 klo ada yg minta ._.

Okee.. Jaaneee!

#Vanir-vodhr


End file.
